


Mindless

by Archer_Willows



Series: Mindless [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows
Summary: A short one shot that takes place during Logan's fight with Yuriko in X2.
Relationships: Logan/Yuriko Oyama
Series: Mindless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969762
Kudos: 2





	Mindless

The Japanese woman had knocked me down, and I could hear her starting to charge, her claws extended. One good hit. That was all I needed. I could endure as much as I needed until I could get one good hit off. I braced myself. When she charged, I rolled and deflected it. She came at me, slashing her talons. She kept me from getting a hit off. I focused. I slashed her face, then distracted her. While she was turned, I shoved my claws into her stomach. She bent over, groaning in pain. She looked up with a tight face, pain etched in her eyes. I got a better look at her face then. 

Every feature was smooth and perfect, her long silky black hair pulled back over her head. I didn’t really appreciate how beautiful she was until now. White circles surrounded her eyes. I didn’t dwell on it, though. She was trying to kill me. I stabbed her with the other hand. She grimaced. Suddenly, she started to grin. Her wounds closed. My victorious look faded. She leaned back and began to fight again.

_How the hell can I beat her?_

I didn’t know. It was all I could do to keep fighting.

Eventually, she slammed me onto a rack and grabbed me into a choke hold. She started repeatedly stabbing me in the back. I would survive, yes, but it hurt like hell. I looked around in a haze and saw the chains holding up the platform. I cut them off and caused the rack to fall into the water. It only bought me some time. I needed a permanent way to kill her.

She got out quickly and we began to fight again. She had incredible skill, but there was no way to kill her. I glanced over and saw the adamantium pumps. An idea sparked into my head as she pinned me to the ground. I grabbed the pump and shoved it into her gut. She gasped, staring down at the nozzle penetrating her leather combat suit, pumping hot metal into her system. She looked up at me slowly. Her face was full of regret. The white started to fade from her eyes. 

That’s when I remembered the mind control serum. 

This woman was just a mindless slave, forced to do things she didn’t want to do. And now she was dying because of it.

Quick as light, I reached out and turned the pump off. Maybe the metal hadn’t cooled yet. The pump started working in reverse, sapping the liquid adamantium from her body. When it finished, I pulled the nozzle out of her chest. The wound healed immediately. She fell over backwards. I ran over to her. Was I too late?

Then she coughed. Her eyes fluttered. 

She looked up at me in confusion. Her eyes were a warm and beautiful brown. Her silky black hair fanned around her. 

“Wh- where? Who?” She asked.

“I’m Logan,” I said. “You’re safe now.”

She nodded lightly. “Yuriko,” she coughed, and lost consciousness.

I gathered Yuriko in my arms. She was light, her skin warm. I needed to get her someplace safe. 

**One Month Later**

Long after the fight with Stryker was won, and after Jean sacrificed herself to save us, we were all in the mansion. Yuriko had been in relative shock the entire time, a side effect of being under Stryker’s control for so long.

Still, she insisted on helping in any way she could. Her true personality was nothing like her controlled one. She was friendly and caring. I helped her to regain herself. In time, I found myself closer to her than I had ever been with anyone. 

It was not incorrect to say I’d fallen in love with her.

It wasn’t just her perfectly sculpted face, or her melted chocolate eyes, or her long midnight hair. She was beautiful beyond measure, but she was just as amazing on the outside. She cared for everyone so much you just couldn’t help liking her. 

But as the month went by I fell deeply in love. Despite how much time we spent, I never told her how I felt, out of fear she wouldn’t love me back. I could ruin our friendship forever. I was in my room, contemplating, when there was a knock on my door. Yuriko walked in. “May I come in?”

I nodded. She sat down on my bed next to me. “How are you doing?”

I shrugged, trying not to stare. “I’m okay. You?”

She smiled. “I’m all right.”

She started to talk to me, just having a conversation. Then she asked me what was bothering me.

I frowned. “Nothing‘s bothering me, why?”

She chuckled. “Oh I know there’s something up. I can tell by your face. So tell me the truth. What’s in your mind.”

I sighed. “Well, I’ve just had a lot of stuff going on, and-”

“Anyone in particular?” She interrupted. She was smiling, trying not to laugh.

“You’re not making this very easy,” I complained. 

Then she did laugh. “I’m never, _ever_ going to make this easy for you, Logan. Get used to it.”

Then she leaned over and kissed me. I was taken by so much surprise, it took me a moment to kiss her back. Her lips were smooth and warm. I was so busy smiling it was hard to kiss her again.


End file.
